Gossip Yaoi
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: Hoy es el primer día, así que, chicos, salgan de la cama, despierten a quien tengan al lado y vístanse para impresionar.


Este fic esta inspirado en los libros de Gossip Girl. (los cuales adoro! *w*)

Sera continuado dependiendo de sus comentarios, asi que, carajo, demuestren entusiasmo n_nU

Sin mas que decir, disfrtuenlo:

**¿Problemas a primera hora?**

_¡Hola!, bonjour!, Ciao!, hello!_

Hoy es el primer día y, ¿Saben?, se siente en todo el ambiente del Upper East State de Nueva York.

Los metros llenos a reventar, las chicas casi desmayándose de una hemorragia nasal…

¡Claro! Y no es para menos, los estudiantes del Constance regresan a clases después del grandioso verano que tuvieron:

Drogas, sexo y alcohol a reventar en el cuerpo que se detectaría a kilómetros de un apartamento de Nueva York.

Al internado yo lo llamo "antro de prostitución masiva para los estudiantes", (e incluso algunos maestros), pero la mayoría lo llama "Instituto Constance".

_Fino ¿cierto?_

En él, los millonarios se deshacen de sus _adorados tesoros, _sus hijos, sus herederos, en fin, es lo mismo.

Aaaaahh, un verano magnifico acaba y un glorioso y jugoso ciclo escolar empieza. ¿Quién dijo yo, chicos?

La elite de Manhatan se vuelve a unir y yo estoy lista para oler los rumores, chismes y demás escándalos.

¿Lo están ustedes?

En el aroma se respira lo nuevo:

Perfumes de parís, las chaquetas Armani, la ropa de Prada, los bonitos suéteres de Cashmere, vale, esto no es nuevo ¿cierto?, pero claro que no.

Aún así, hoy es el primer día, así que, chicos, salgan de la cama, despierten a quien tengan al lado y vístanse para impresionar.

Comenzaremos el día con mis hermanitos favoritos, los preciosos Uchiha.

La Quinta Avenida, Nueva York, apartamento 6. 7:10 a.m.

Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha, aunque eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo. Si bien no existe cama por la que no hayan pasado estos dos.

El primero, Sasuke, o, como Itachi y yo preferimos llamarlo, _el gatito Uchiha_, un chico de 14 años que, por dios, se cae de bueno el maldito. Piel blanca, complexión delgada pero torneada, cabello negro y corto, un culo bellísimo, 1.56 cm. De altura, y, ¿Cómo decirlo?, simplemente, atractivo.

Pero que conste que, en el Constance, todos los chicos parecen sacados de un catálogo de modelos. Que me muera si no es así.

Ahora sí, continuo, Itachi, un Seme por excelencia, 17 años (que le sentaban cada vez mejor), Cabello largo y negro, 1.70 cm. De altura, buena musculatura, _oh dios, eso es obvio_, la piel un poco más bronceada que la de su hermanito y una rostro cautivador, es uno de esos que apenas lo saludas y ya te quieres desnudar con solo verlo a los ojos, no he tenido la suerte, pero les aseguro que no podría despegarme de él, así que, mejor lo dejo para la gente, _aaaahhh, como sufro… _

Basta de dramas, sigamos con el tour por la vida de mis amiguitos multimillonarios.

Sasuke, _mi gatito_, (volvemos a él porque olvide mencionar su "rango"), un Suke que te puede sacar de quicio cuando no obedece y a la vez folla maravillosamente.

Joder, pero como los adoro a los dos…

Bueno, obvio que cada quien esta jodidamente bueno a su manera.

Los Uchiha son el tipo de chicos que cuando les ves y ellos te miran, expresan con los ojos: "No me puedes quitar la mirada de encima porque sabes que estoy buenísimo"

Y, como buenos galanes de revista, se comportaban como cualquier chico rico, una sonrisa perfecta y la ropa más cara.

Aunque, obvio, como a cualquier adolescente, les importaba una mierda la educación.

_Bah, _¡Pero si eso es lo de menos!, con un buen culo o un buen…

Bueno, me entienden… Lo que quiero decir es que no es lo más importante.

Aun así, nuestros Uchiha son unos genios natos.

Claro, rara vez lo demostraban en clase, más bien usaban la inteligencia para zafarse de tareas o llevarse a alguien a la cama (o que los llevasen ¿No, Sasuke?).

_Ufff_, ¿Noche agitada, Sasuke, Itachi?

¡¿Quieren decir que no lo saben?

Bueno, como soy mala, pasaremos a otros asuntos y pronto, en el desayuno, se confirmarán las sospechas que rondan desde hace año y medio sobre estos dos hermanitos.

¡Que emoción!

Los hermanos Uzumaki, (Doy gracias a dios que todo venga en pareja):

Naruto y Deidara Uzumaki.

El primero, Naruto, de la edad de Sasuke, un rubio bastante lindo a decir verdad, sale con el menor de los Uchihas y Deidara, un chico rubio igual que su hermanito, solo que con el cabello más largo y más musculatura, a su vez sale con el mayor de los Uchiha.

_Jajaja_, perdonen, es que la verdad no me pude contener, ¿Cómo está eso de los dos hermanos emparejados con otros hermanos?

¡Si no estamos saliendo con gemelos, por dios!

Ah, pero se me olvidaba, son ricos, corrección, son millonarios, así que tienen que estar con otros millonarios.

¿No es lindo?

Bueno pues el romance había surgido hasta que los padres de ambos, los Uchiha y los Uzumaki, hicieran algo así como un ¿acuerdo, comercio…?

No sabría cómo decirlo, pero sé que saben a qué me refiero.

Bueno prácticamente el acuerdo/comercio (¿?) fue así:

"-Oh, como nuestros hijos son millonarios y los tuyos también ¿porque no los unimos en sagrado matrimonio?"

Ok, vale, no fue así, pero si fuera una comedia podría servir ¿verdad?

Simplemente los habían casi obligado a andar a hermano menor con hermano menor y a hermano mayor con hermano mayor.

Así pues, llevaban 2 meses saliendo, cada quien con sus respectivas parejas.

Se quieren, pero ninguno piensa en algo más serio que el sexo y no les importa mucho si una que otra vez _su amor_ se iba a un apartamento con otro chico.

A que esto se pone bueno ¿verdad?

_Uy_, tengo hambre, las noticias no se pueden dar sin desayuno, que mal servicio.

Sasuke, tú tienes suerte, tienes servicio a la habitación. Obvio, cualquiera con una VISA ilimitada puede tener eso y más, pero no me refería a eso.

¿Por qué servicio a la habitación?

_Jiji_, irrumpamos en el cuarto.

-Ahhhh, aaahhh, ¡Itaaa-chi!

¿Podrá ser?

¡Pero claro!

Itachi y Sasuke iniciaban el día con un delicioso desayuno, bueno, Sasuke era el que salía ganando con respecto a esto.

-Nh…Mmmm… Bu-Buenos días- Gimió Sasuke entre los apresurados y húmedos besos del mayor.

Itachi estaba en ropa interior y la ropa de Sasuke había desaparecido "mágicamente" mientras él dormía y, ahora, despertaba entre la cama y el cuerpo de Itachi, acorralado como un minino.

-Ita, ah, ah, hoy es, ah, el primer día…-Le recordó Sasuke al mayor entre jadeos, mientras que este le mordisqueaba con gusto el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sasuke le enredo las piernas alrededor de las caderas y comenzó a simular embestidas.

¿Por qué Itachi aún tiene los boxers puestos?

Justo respondiendo a mis oraciones, Sasuke le saco la única prenda que le quedaba al mayor y, ahora sí, comenzaron a amagar sin algún pudor, revolcándose sobre la cama y enredándose entre las sabanas, mordiéndose y chupándose cada parte que quisieran.

Itachi ya estaba demasiado acalorado, igual que Sasuke, lo recostó fuertemente en la cama y Sasuke solto una risita, tal como si fuera un niño pequeño, e Itachi le sonrio, Sasuke sabia como a Itachi le excitaba que fingiera no tener idea de que hacían y que era virgen.

¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Sasuke virgen?

Perdonen, pero la sola idea de pensar en eso me hace partirme de risa.

Incluso había rumores de que Sasuke tenía un tatuaje en la parte baja de la espalda, justo arriba del trasero, con la palabra "_Bitch__"_ en cursiva.

¿Qué si es verdad?

Sinceramente, no lo sé. Tendría que desnudar al menor y verle el culo yo misma.

¡Qué estoy esperando!, ah, sí, es el turno de Itachi.

Volviendo a eso, Itachi lamio tres dedos con saliva y sin esperar a que Sasuke reaccionara ante lo que iba a hacer, introdujo uno en su entrada, Sasuke contrajo el interior y luego se volvió a relajar, exhalando e inhalando con fuerza, ¿Listo, Sasuke?, Itachi aprovecho el momento e introdujo un segundo dedo.

-Ah, ay…-Soltó un quejido.

Dios, imagínense sus gritos cuando Itachi se la meta. Roguemos y le duela.

Itachi quería hacerlo rápido ese día, era el primero y tendría más que hacer, saco los dos dedos del culo del chico y Sasuke frunció el ceño, extrañado de que no llegara más lejos.

_Eso crees tú, Sasu-chan._

-¡!

Música para mis oídos.

Estoy segura de que el alarido de dolor del Uchiha menor se escuchó hasta San Francisco.

Itachi le abrió de par en par las piernas a Sasuke y le había penetrado de golpe hasta el fondo sujetándolo firmemente por las caderas para que no se moviera. Maldita sea, Itachi, que pervertido eres, te adoro.

¿Qué les enseñaban en ese instituto, a joder?

El pelilargo le mordisqueaba los pezones a Sasuke mientras que le penetraba frenéticamente. Sasuke gritaba y gemía como loco, aferrándose hasta con las uñas de la cabecera de metal de la cama para no caerse.

Itachi le estaba destrozando el culo a mi Sasuke. Carajo, Sasuke que lindo te ves así, _miau…_

Nuestro lindo_ gatito _ya ronroneaba como puta para cuando Itachi comenzó a menearle las caderas sujetándole por las nalgas.

-Ahhhh, ahhh, ah, ah-Gemía Sasuke con más intensidad al sentir ahora las habiles manos de Itachi sobre su erección, dejándolo sin aliento.

El menor saboreaba cada estocada en su estrecho y caliente canal, mientras que se dejaba manipular por las experimentadas manos de su hermano mayor. Él le besaba y mordía el cuello mientras que lo penetraba de una forma que podría considerarse bestial de no ser por los gritos de placer del menor.

Cansado de solo joderlo, Itachi jalo la corbata que Sasuke usaría ese mismo día para ir al instituto y se la amarro con suavidad en el cuello.

-Mi pequeña mascota, ¿Has extrañado a tu amo?- Susurro con lujuria al oído de Sasuke.

Sasuke, como buen _gatito_, gimoteo y abrazo fuertemente a su dueño, pasándole la lengua por la mandíbula y llevándosela a los labios, donde recibió una brusca mordida por parte de Itachi.

A Itachi la mueca infantil de asombro que hiso Sasuke no le complació del todo.

_¿Qué tienes en mente, Itachi?_

-¿Tienes hambre?-Gimió Itachi contra las ardiente piel del cuello atado de Sasuke y le penetró más fuerte.

_Comete eso, Sasuke._

Ya quisiera ser yo un lindo minino.

Sasuke soltaba más gritos al sentir su entrada dilatarse y desgarrarse frente al empuje insistente de Itachi, ¿Qué quieres, Itachi, empalarle los pulmones?

Sasuke alzo débilmente las piernas e Itachi las coloco sobre sus hombros le sonrió con malicia y empujo aún más fuerte, forzando el ano del menor a dilatarse del todo, algo así como un "entra porque entra".

Lo penetro hasta el fondo y Sasuke arqueo el cuerpo para soltar un desgarrador grito de dolor.

A Itachi las contracciones en el interior adolorido de Sasuke lo hicieron venirse de lleno en él.

La sustancia abundante e hirviente de Itachi le calentó lleno todo el cuerpo, haciéndole vibrar cada terminación nerviosa soltó un grito más de dolor y apretó con fuerza con ojos y las sabanas entre sus dedos, mierda Sasuke, pareciera que estas pariendo.

Sin fuerzas, el menor se corrió con un gemido de placer y cerró los ojos, agotado y adolorido.

¡Era cierto el rumor!

¿Cuál?, Una vez escuche, por un pajarito, que Itachi había dejado a un chico inconsciente, prácticamente K.O, al venirse en su interior.

Contestando a mi explicación, Sasuke sentía náuseas y vértigo, no podía levantarse de la cama.

_¡Como follas, Itachi! …_Definitivamente estoy maravillada.

Por otro lado, mi dios del sexo ya estaba vestido sobriamente con el uniforme del Constance, al ver por el reflejo del espejo a Sasuke despertar todo confundido

Se acercó a su _gatito_ y le pellizcó un rosado pezón con los dedos mientras que le pasaba la lengua por la oreja.

-¿Te gusto la _leche_?-Preguntó descaradamente el mayor.

-_Miau…-_Gimió Sasuke.

Como me encantan estos chicos...

Tras unos cuantos besos y arrumacos, ya estaban ambos listos para salir a la gran manzana y uno de ellos no caminaba muy normal que digamos, _(¿Quién será, Sasuke?)._

Ahora sí, ¿Quieren saber cómo inicio esta incestuosa pareja (_que sin duda es una de las que más me intriga_)? ¿Listos?

Yo, enterada por una fuente que se rumora fue el mismo Sasori, una lectora me envió la noticia, y así di al clavo con lo que hacían estos dos hermanitos desde el 23 de julio del 2008 hasta la fecha. Claro, no todos los días, ¿o si, Itachi, Sasuke?

Y vaya que Sasuke si lo recuerda, ¿Quieres empezar, mi vida?

Muy bien.

¿Qué le das de regalo a tu hermano menor en su cumpleaños cuando ya tiene todo lo que quiere y lo que no necesita?

Pues Itachi, nuestro querido Itachi, se lució:

¡Desfloró a Sasuke en su cumpleaños número 12!

Cuando me entero de esto, me quedo sin palabras, pero rápido me recupero, (que bueno es el café), y grito a los cuatro vientos:

"¡Itachi, te amo!"

Bueno, continuando con la historia:

Al día siguiente pareciera que al _gatito_ se lo había tragado la tierra, pero no.

Estaba en cama con, _adivinen quien_, Itachi y un dolor en su trasero.

Un buen trabajo, Itachi.

_¿Y cuando no?,_ me dirán ustedes, ya, vale, este chico folla como los dioses ¿cierto?

Bueno, volvamos al 2010 y hurguemos un poco en la vida de Ita y Sasu.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamo el mayor justo cuando salían por las puertas de cristal del edificio.

-¿Qué sucede, Itachi?

Itachi, molesto, le mostro el iPhone. Sasuke se quedó en blanco.

En la pantalla del celular se veía un mensaje abierto:

"D. Uzumaki:

_Itachi, ten cuidado, se esparce por todos lados el rumor de que hay algo entre tú y Sasuke."_

-¡Mierda!- Exclamo Sasuke pasándose las manos por el cabello con gesto exasperado.

_Oh, no_. Ya sé porque esas reacciones:

Su padre.

Dios, buena regañada que se van a llevar mis dos niños malcriados y calientes.

Su padre vivía en Vermont, pero bien podría mandar a matarlos desde allá, así que, mejor no correr riesgos ¿verdad?

Vamos chicos, creo que todo el mundo daba por sentado lo de ustedes dos.

Sin embargo, los Uchiha solo a dos personas se lo habían dicho: Naruto y Deidara, pero, obvio, como amenaza ellos también tenían un secreto sobre los Uzumaki guardado en sus labios.

-¿Quién crees que haya dicho?- Pregunto Sasuke con veneno en la voz.

-No lo sé, Sasuke. Solo nos queda decir que no es cierto, actuar normales y pasar más tiempo, públicamente, con Deidara y Naruto ¿Hecho?

-Sí, tienes razón.

¡Ja!, ¿Es lo que creen, un clavo saca a otro clavo?

Manténganse alerta, mucha suerte con su engaño, mis queridos niños.

Itachi y Sasuke salieron del apartamento a la traficada Avenida, Sasuke sonrió y respiro hondo, _Buenos días Nueva York_.

Itachi levanto el brazo con despreocupación y en una fracción de segundo nuestros chicos ya tenían más de un taxi parados en medio del tráfico.

_Así se hace aquí, que más se puede._

Eran las 7:55 a.m.

_Cinco minutos de relajación. _

Pues ni tanto, atravesar la ciudad en un taxi, alrededor del tráfico de primer día, sí que era un fastidio, no los cinco minutos de relajación que nos gustarían, ¿verdad?

Pero, para ellos, las calles altamente transitadas de Nueva York eran un valle de silencio comparado a las preguntas que les bombardearían al llegar al Constance en unos minutos.

Así pues averiguarían quien difundió ese rumor, corrección, ese hecho, y lo harían pagar.

La venganza sabe mejor fría. ¿Quién quiere comer?

Tú sabes que me adoras.

_xoxo_

**Yaoi Girl **

CONTINUARA si ustedes quieren...

¿Que dicen, REVIEW?

_Tú sabes que me adoras_

_xoxo_

_Samadhi _


End file.
